La fuerza de la verdad
by Abami
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a Rick imposibilitado de mentir por un día entero? Este minific está basado en la premisa de la película LIAR, LIAR con Jim Carrey, pero NO en la historia, así que no piensen que es una copia pirata, sino una simple adaptación de la idea prin
1. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Transmisión I**

_**Feliz Cumpleaños**_

-¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas? – se preguntaba Rick Hunter, recostado en su cama con los brazos en cruz debajo de su cabeza - ¿Lisa enamorada de mí? que tontería.

No hacía más de una hora que una de las conejitas del puente le había asegurado que las constantes preocupaciones, reprimendas y retos que la Capitana Lisa Hayes desahogaba en él, no eran otra cosa sino un claro indicio de "amor".

-Vaya imaginación – dijo Rick, levantándose de la cama para ir hacia la cocina –. Si Lisa sintiera algo por mí, lo sabría con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos. Además, ella no es del tipo de mujeres que se anden con secretos – afirmó, sirviéndose una taza de café.

El Líder del escuadrón Skull bebió plácidamente de su taza preferida, una que su "novia-hermana-amiga" Minmei le había obsequiado como recuerdo de su última gira por una lejana colonia Zentraedi denominada "Mauzel", y que llevaba grabada la leyenda "I love Minmei" alrededor de la cerámica.

Miró de reojo el calendario colgado en la pared, uno elaborado con fotografías exclusivas y ligeramente atrevidas de su "novia-hermana-amiga" Minmei.

A decir verdad, Rick estaba harto de no saber cómo llamarla. Ante la prensa, Rick significaba un simple amigo, "casi un hermano" para ella. Pero a solas, la hermosa cantante no se cansaba de repetirle cuánto lo quería, lo extraña, y no precisamente como a su hermano mayor.

Rick levantó la ceja intrigado. El calendario que miraba con detenimiento marcaba la celebración de una fecha especial justo ese día, y que al parecer había olvidado por completo.

-¿Mi cumpleaños? – preguntó, dudoso -, pensé que sería hasta la próxima semana.

Ya ni siquiera era consciente del paso del tiempo a causa de la enorme carga de trabajo que llevaba a cuestas. Un halo de tristeza y melancolía enfrió su corazón al pensar que si Roy estuviera vivo, ya se hubiese encargado de organizarle una escandalosa e inolvidable noche de juerga.

-Quizás haya algo interesante en la televisión – concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros y resignado a conmemorar su cumpleaños número veintitrés completa y absolutamente solo.

Ocho minutos después, cuando Rick se encontraba cómodamente sentado frente a la pantalla con un bote relleno de palomitas de maíz y un refresco de cola, el timbre de la puerta sonó de improviso.

-¿Max? – preguntó Rick, al observar por la mirilla el característico cabello azul de su compañero de vuelo.

-¡Buenas noches, Comandante! – saludó Max, animosamente – ¿Llego en mal momento?

-En absoluto – respondió Rick, abriendo la puerta e invitándole a pasar – ¿Pero qué haces aquí tan tarde?... ¿Y qué traes ahí? – añadió al descubrirle un paquete en las manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rick! – sonrió Max, extendiéndole su obsequio – ¿Creíste que me olvidaría? Jamás. No es gran cosa pero fue hecho con mucho cariño.

-¿Hecho?

-Sí, Miriya lo cocinó para ti.

Rick hizo lo humanamente posible para disimular el gesto de aversión que le causó la revelación de Max. Si había algo peor que un Zentraedi enfadado y dispuesto a destruir el planeta tierra, era una Zentraedi llamada Miriya Sterling metida en la cocina.

-Gracias – asintió con media sonrisa, cogiendo el regalo como si sujetara una bomba a punto de estallar – ¿quieres algo de tomar, Max?

-Una cerveza está bien, gracias.

De la mesa de la cocina donde dejó su "apetitosa" tarta, Rick llegó al refrigerador para sacar un par de cervezas y festejar con Max por unos instantes su cumpleaños, dado que el Teniente debía regresar a casa lo antes posible para salir al cine con su esposa.

-¡Porque cumplas muchos años más, jefe! – brindó Max, chocando su botella contra la de Rick.

-Amén – consintió él, con desgano.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Max, arrugando el entrecejo – ¿No ha sido un buen día, Comandante?

-Únicamente te diré que deseo que termine pronto – respondió, apurando su bebida.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Max – dijo Rick, con los codos sobre la mesa – ¿tú entiendes a las mujeres?

-Bueno… - dudó, Max – casi nunca, pero supongo que a ellas les sucede lo mismo.

-¿No nos entienden a nosotros?

-No – negó Max con la cabeza – quise decir que ellas tampoco se entienden a sí mismas.

-Genial.

-Vamos, Rick, anímate – le alentó el piloto –, el que no las comprendas no quiere decir que no puedas relacionarte con ellas. Mírame a mí.

-Miriya es distinta – refutó Rick, antes de tomar un hondo suspiro – viene de otro planeta y supongo que ustedes…

-Todas las mujeres vienen de otro planeta, jefe – interrumpió Max, mirándole con indulgencia –. Aunque hablemos el mismo idioma, no hablamos el mismo lenguaje. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

-¿Quién podría? – inquirió Rick, desesperado.

-Ya verás que pronto todas las cosas tomarán su lugar – aseguró Max, quitando la envoltura del pastel – y podrás aclarar todos los malos entendidos con la Capitana.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando de Lisa?

Max respiró profundamente para luego mirar a Rick con infinita paciencia. El chico era más transparente que el cristal pero creyó oportuno limitarse a encender las velas del pastel y escucharlo quejarse un par de veces más sobre "el inexorable cerebro femenino". Confió en que muy pronto, el Comandante Hunter vislumbraría por sí mismo no sólo los pensamientos de las mujeres que lo asediaban, sino también su corazón.

-Bien, ya está – dijo Max, terminando de prender la última vela – pide un deseo.

-Mmh… - musitó Rick, gesticulando con aire pensativo – ¿sólo uno?

-Uno por año, jefe.

-De acuerdo – exhaló, pesadamente – deseo que…

-¡Pero no lo digas en voz alta! – le impidió Max, con alarma – piénsalo y será suficiente.

-Está bien – obedeció Rick, a regañadientes.

El Comandante Hunter cerró los ojos por unos segundos, repasando su deseo. Max lo observó con detenimiento, preguntándose hacia dónde apuntaba aquel deseo. ¿Hacia cierta cantante de largos y oscuros cabellos que se pasaba la vida ignorándolo, o hacia una solitaria pero atractiva militar del SDF-2 que le proclamaba su amor incondicional sin que Rick se diera cuenta?

-Ya está – anunció Rick, antes de soplar con fuerza para entinguir las velas de su pastel color morado.

-Las apagaste todas de un solo intento – dijo Max, complacido – felicidades, tu deseo ha sido concedido.

Rick le devolvió una mirada llena de incredulidad y diez minutos después, los compañeros de escuadrón se despidieron con un abrazo en la puerta.

-¿Deseo concedido? – se preguntó Rick a solas, meditando seriamente si debía o no arriesgarse a probar el pastel de Miriya – lo único que quiero es que todo mundo diga realmente lo que piensa, tal como yo. De esa forma la vida sería más sencilla.

Rick Hunter apagó la luz de la cocina en seguida de probar un ínfimo trozo de pastel y se fue a su habitación decidido a olvidarse del mundo, en especial de las mujeres, por ocho horas contínuas. Concluyó que los deseos de cumpleaños a su edad no tenían ningún sentido y que no había sido mas que una pérdida de tiempo jurar desde ese día que al menos él, no volvería a decir una mentira más.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola! Gracias por haber leído este primer minicapitulo, espero les haya gustado y me dejen su crítica para seguir adelante con más ánimos. De antemano un abrazo por su confianza y compañía. ¡Este es mi primer escrito de Macross y estoy nerviosisíma!. Como esta anunciado en la introducción, esta historia estaba basada en la premisa de la película "Liar, liar" con Jim Carrey... **sólo en la premisa, NO en la historia.**

Kioskete...Ja na.

Emera


	2. Cuidado con lo que deseas

**Transmisión II**

_**Cuidado con lo que deseas.**_

-Buenos días a todos – saludó la capitana Hayes sonriente, entrando al puente, lista para comenzar su turno matutino.

-Buen día capitana – respondieron las conejitas, girando la cabeza fugazmente para luego regresar a su tablero.

-Alguien huele muy bien – dijo Claudia insinuante, mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga quien encendía su monitor.

-Siempre huelo bien – repuso de buen humor, agitando su cabello con coquetería.

-Siempre que coincides en turno con el comandante Hunter, querrás decir.

-Claudia… - gruñó Lisa, por lo bajo.

-Y hablando del diablo.

Una pequeña luz roja y un agudo pitido intermitente anunciaban la solicitud de intercomunicación que el líder del escuadrón Skull generaba con el centro de control. Lisa enderezó la espalda, arrojó los hombros hacia atrás y sonrió delicadamente antes de darle los buenos días al Comandante Hunter.

-Buenos días para ti también, Lisa. ¿Qué tal tu noche de chicas con Claudia?

-Todo perfecto, Comandante – contestó la capitana, con cierta indiferencia – ¿Podría proporcionarme sus coordenadas actuales, por favor?

-Sobrevolamos el cuadrante A-17, Beta 719, nivelando la formación a X-99. Tenemos una vista esplendorosa… algún día deberías subir conmigo a ver esto, Lisa. Estoy seguro de que mejoraría tu carácter.

El Puente entero, incluyendo dos afanadoras que limpiaban un par de escritorios vacíos, guardó silencio. Claudia giró la cabeza lentamente hacia Lisa como si presintiera que en menos de cinco segundos la Capitana se convertiría en un monstruo de tres cabezas. Por su parte, Lisa levantó pesadamente la mirada hacia el monitor, enterrando los ojos en el Comandante Hunter.

_-¿Qué dije? – _pensó Rick, como si su boca se hubiera abierto por sí sola y las palabras se le hubiesen escabullido como gotas de agua en las manos.

-Agradezco su interés por mejorar mi estado de ánimo, Comandante – replicó Lisa, con algidez –. Pero quizás debería preocuparse más en continuar la ruta que le fue asignada esta mañana. Según nuestros registros, su grupo debería dirigirse a…

-Lo siento, capitana – se disculpó Rick, con sinceridad – no fue mi intención ofenderla… pero en verdad… ¿por qué no considera salir más a menudo para que le mejore el humor?

Otro silencio sepulcral le siguió a la última frase de Rick, quien nuevamente se preguntó ¿por qué diablos estaba diciendo exactamente lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza?

-Comandante Hunter – resopló Lisa, a punto de embestir a cien tropas de enemigos alienígenas con el penetrante y ponzoñoso brillo de sus ojos –. No tengo idea de porque de repente ha decidido utilizar un canal abierto para sus absurdas observaciones, pero le ordeno que guarde sus opiniones con respecto a mi persona en donde nadie las escuche y vuelva a sus labores de inmediato, o de lo contrario …

-¿Lo ves, ahí está de nuevo "la vieja amargada Hayes" – espetó Rick, mordiéndose la lengua.

La Capitana Lisa Hayes estalló en furia, lo que fue evidente para todos al distinguir su resplandeciente mirada asesina junto con el rojo incandescente de su cara. Rick continuaba atónito a lo que su boca soltaba con descuido a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Rick? – se oyó la voz de Max, a través del intercomunicador del Comandante.

-No… no lo sé – respondió el piloto, anonadado.

-Pues será mejor que mientras lo descubres cierres la boca o la Capitana Hayes mandará arrestarte cuando tu avión pise tierra.

-Comandante Hunter – llamó Lisa, con voz de mando por la otra línea – sus nuevas coordenadas serán transmitidas a su itinerario electrónico en este momento. Espero las obedezca de manera escrupulosa y le solicito atentamente pasar por mi oficina cuando termine su turno. Es todo. Cambio y fuera.

Lisa cerró el intercomunicador, dejando a Rick con el corazón en la garganta y el rostro bañado en sudor.

-¿Qué mosca te pico, jefe?

-Max… - repuso Rick, nervioso – ¿Acabo de decirle a Lisa: vieja amargada?

-Vieja amargada Hayes, para ser preciso. ¿Qué sucede, amaneciste de mal humor?

-N-no… no realmente. No sé por qué lo dije, yo solamente lo estaba… pensando.

-¿Qué dijiste, Rick? No escuché lo último.

-Nada, olvídalo. Deben ser que no dormí bien.

-Ah, por cierto. Miriya me pidió preguntarte si te había gustado el pastel de cumpleaños.

-Claro que no, sabía asqueroso – soltó Rick sin miramientos.

El Comandante tragó saliva con dificultad al volver a oír una estupidez que únicamente estaba pensando. Otra gota de sudor resbaló por su sien y esperó con vergüenza la reacción de Max a su descortés comentario.

-Bien – habló Max, con algo de frialdad –. No hay problema. Miriya está aprendiendo y poco a poco estoy seguro que…

-Max, aguarda – se apresuró a decir Rick, buscando disculparse con vehemencia –, no quise… bueno si pero… n-no, quería herir tus sentimientos.

-Las nuevas ordenes llegaron – apuntó Max, mirando su monitor central sin prestarle más atención – a trabajar, Comandante.

-Oye, Max…

Fue inútil, el Teniente Sterling apagó su intercomunicador sin detenerse a escuchar una disculpa más. Rick apretó los ojos con fuerza, maldiciendo por dentro a su gran bocota. ¿Qué pasaba con él¿Acaso se había decidido a ser el tipo más odiado de la nueva ciudad Macross, acribillando con su sinceridad al que se cruzara en su camino, así fueran sus mejores amigos?

-Estúpido, soy un estúpido – se recriminó Rick, estrujando con ofuscación los controles de su Veritech – ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

Un par de horas más tarde, en el SDF-2, una irascible Capitana atravesaba el centro de control bajo la mirada inquisidora de todos sus subordinados para salir hacia su oficina y aguardar la llegada de un singular y boquiflojo piloto de guerra, del que odiaba estar enamorada pero adoraba enfrentar como al más impertinente y fastidioso de sus subalternos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:**

Sé que son capítulos pequeñísimos! pero bueno, espero que los disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlos.

Gracias Alex-chan por tu primer review.

Ja na


	3. La verdad no mata

**Transmisión III**

_**La verdad no mata…**_

Lisa Hayes taconeaba su zapato impaciente cuando Rick Hunter entró a su oficina con la cabeza en alto, la mirada al frente y las facciones endurecidas como si mover cualquier músculo de la cara le doliera hasta morir.

-Comandante Hunter, reportándose – saludó con arresto al subir y bajar enérgicamente el brazo.

-Descanse – ordenó Lisa, correspondiendo a su gesto –. Muy bien, Comandante, iré al grano.

-Sí, Capitana – asintió Rick, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

La joven caminó con los brazos sobre el pecho hacia el piloto y lo confrontó cara a cara, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Rick movió los ojos nerviosamente hacia el rostro de la capitana para devolverlos velozmente a su lugar cuando se encontró con dos verdes pupilas encolerizadas, a punto de lanzar una violenta llamarada de enojo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme delante de todo el mundo, Rick?

-Yo… no quería… insultarla, Capitana.

-Deja ya las formalidades y aclárame de una vez qué te sucede – demandó Lisa, buscando su mirada – ¿Sigues molesto por lo de ayer?

-¿A… ayer?

-Sí, ayer. Cuando me exigiste mantenerme alejada de tu vida privada.

-Bueno… te dije la verdad – confesó Rick, relajando un poco la postura – pienso que no deberías entrometerte en mi vida amorosa.

Lisa sintió todos los colores subirle a las mejillas, a la vez que un gran vacío le calaba el estómago. Le dolía más que cualquier insulto de Rick, el recordatorio de que para él, ella no significaba más que una compañera de trabajo o si se aventuraba demasiado, hasta una amiga afectuosa y solidaria.

-Lo sé – aceptó Lisa, cabizbaja – y te ofrezco una disculpa si te he dado esa impresión.

-Pero no fue por eso por lo que dije esas cosas esta mañana, Lisa. También te ofrezco una disculpa si te lastimé de manera innecesaria.

-¿Entonces por qué las dijiste? – inquirió Lisa, sentándose en su sillón.

-Por… que… - respondió Rick, luchando contra sí mismo al darse cuenta que su boca se abrió por voluntad propia – t-todo… e-esso… esss… v-ver… v-verdd…

-¿Rick, te sientes bien?

Rick empezó a sudar nuevamente como si luchara contra una fuerza invisible que lo impulsaba a decir lo que nacía directamente de su corazón.

-N-nno – contestó, enormemente incómodo e incluso mareado – me siento espantosamente mal cada vez que estoy en esta oficina.

Lisa contuvo el aliento y se puso de pie casi de inmediato, oyendo como su corazón se partía en cuatro partes. ¿Rick podía ser más cruel de habérselo propuesto? Ahora la capitana lo tenía muy claro. Rick la detestaba por ser una vieja amargada y le producía nauseas encontrarse con ella. ¿Quedaba alguna duda respecto a los sentimientos del Comandante Hunter por su superior?

-No entiendo lo que te pasa, pero espero que no se repita – dijo Lisa, volviendo al frente de su escritorio, sin dirigirle la mirada – puedes retirarte.

-Lisa, no quise decirlo así… no es lo que estás pensando.

-Tú no sabes lo que estoy pensando – refutó, con la voz descompuesta – te pedí que te fueras.

-No eres tú… - insistió Rick, acercándose al escritorio – es esta oficina la que no me gusta. Cada vez que entro aquí pienso que recibiré un terrible castigo, como si estuviera en la escuela elemental.

-Rick, parece que no escuchaste mi orden. Sal de mi oficina.

-Es horriblemente fría y siento que sólo vengo aquí para que puedas gritarme con libertad.

-¡Rick, te advierto que te vayas en este instante¿Quieres infringir todas las reglas de conducta el día de hoy?

-¿Lo ves¡Ya estás gritándome y no he hecho nada malo! – declaró Rick, con indicios de enfado – ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-¿Eso también dijiste esta mañana, no es cierto? la verdad – lo enfrentó Lisa, azotando las manos contra el escritorio al levantarse de su asiento – eso piensas de mí. Que soy una vieja amargada, una pesada y una… una…

Un par de lágrimas inoportunas se agolparon en las cristalinas pupilas de Lisa pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse firme y tragarse la tristeza que emanaba sin control de su alma.

-¡Si tanto me odias, deberías pedir tu cambio, Rick! – vociferó Lisa, respirando hondamente para contener su sollozo.

-¡Yo no te odio¿Te has vuelto loca?

-¡No me insultes!

-¡No te odio Lisa, es todo lo contrario!

-¡No mientas, acabas de admitirlo¡Largo de mi oficina o mandaré que te arresten!

-¡No quiero irme hasta que comprendas lo que te digo!

-¿Comprender qué? Anda, habla… - le provocó Lisa – ¿Quieres seguir insultándome? Bien, pues dilo ya… ¿Qué más piensas de mí?

-Pienso que…

-¿Qué!

-¡Yo pienso que…! – dijo Rick, luchando una vez más contra su voz – que… pienso que…

-¡Habla o vete!

Rick forcejeó con sus sentimientos por unos segundos, sintiendo como una descomunal fuerza empujaba cada una de sus palabras desde el estómago a la garganta. No quería decirle la verdad, no deseaba confesarle lo que pensaba y sentía por ella ya que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de eso. Pero no pudo más y liberó, como un torrente incontrolable, una revelación que dejó helada a la Capitana Hayes y paralizado al Comandante Hunter.

-¡Me gustas mucho, Lisa! – exclamó Rick – ¡Eres hermosa y me gustas mucho!

-¿Q-qué… dijiste? – susurró Lisa, temblando.

-¡Me gustas, quiero salir contigo… y quiero besarte ahora mismo!

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:**

Hey! creo que no me había divertido tanto haciendo un minific de Robotech, ojalá algún día la cabeza me dé para escribir un fic completo pero mientras tanto, espero les esté gustanto este ensayo como entremés...

Arigato. Ja na!

Emera


	4. No hay más ciego

**Transmisión IV**

_**No hay más ciego…**_

-¡Con permiso! – dijo Rick exhaltado, corriendo hacia la puerta.

-No, Rick, aguarda – intentó detenerlo Lisa, sin mucho éxito.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron al paso de Rick, quien salió a toda velocidad para atravesar el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el hangar en cinco segundos. Un camino que usualmente recorrería en diez minutos si no llevara tanta prisa. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a asustarse cada vez más cuando alguien le preguntaba algo. Siempre decía la verdad, y eso en últimas instancias no era una buena idea.

_-Por Dios¿qué hice? – _pensaba Rick, sin detenerse – _¡Le dije que me gustaba y que quería besarla¡No es verdad… no puede ser verdad!_

Lisa, atónita, se hundió en el mullido asiento giratorio de su oficina, negándose a creer lo que había oído de labios de Rick.

-¿Le… gusto? – repitió como si el Comandante le hubiese hablado en otro idioma -… no, no es verdad…

Si Rick pensaba que diciendo una mentira tan cruel podría ser absuelto de todas sus majaderías, estaba completamente equivocado, juró Lisa. El vacío en su estómago se tornó agrio y doloroso. Era absurdo que una confesión como la del Comandante le hubiese resultado más infame que saberse despreciada y continuamente rechazada por él.

-Me va a escuchar – sentenció Lisa, tomando su bolso y saliendo de su privador para dirigirse al apartamento de Rick.

Mientras tanto, Rick doblaba el cuerpo para recobrar la respiración luego de una carrera interminable que lo había conducido hasta los pies de su Veritech.

-Que… día… tan… largo – resoplaba Rick, con las manos en las rodillas.

-Comandante Hunter – llamó uno de los técnicos a sus espaldas.

Rick se incorporó con dificultad, respondiéndole con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Señor, tiene una llamada telefónica.

-¿Yo?... ¿quién es?

-La señorita Linn Minmey, señor. Puede usar la cabina número tres, si gusta.

_Ay, no… ahora no… _caviló Rick, apretando los ojos. La mujer de la que más deseaba tener noticias o escuchar su voz aunque fuera a través de una fría y lejana llamada telefónica… la chica de sus sueños lo buscaba en el momento más inoportuno de todos.

-De acuerdo – dijo Rick, llenando sus pulmones con aire renovado – iré enseguida. Muchas gracias.

Rick sentía las piernas como rocas y el corazón palpitando en sus oídos. ¿Y si Minmey le preguntaba algo comprometedor¿Y si él le contestaba con la total y absoluta verdad?

-Mantén la boca cerrada – se obligó con determinación al coger el auricular.

-¿Rick? – brincó una aguda vocecita del otro lado de la línea.

-Ho… hola, Minmey – sonrió Rick, forzadamente – ¿Cómo estás?

-Ay, yo muy bien. Con mucho trabajo, ya me conoces. No hemos parado ni un minuto desde que inicio la gira – detalló Minmey con celeridad – todos vienen a verme y ni un solo asiento queda vacío en cada escenario que pisamos. Deberías ver esto, Rick, es maravilloso. Kyle dice que de seguir así, pronto haremos otra película y quizás grabemos un nuevo álbum antes de lo que imaginamos. No puedo esperar para mostrarte las cientos de fotografías que he tomado desde que…

-Minmey – interrumpió Rick, de golpe – Por favor, cállate que me duele la cabeza.

Miseria y terror. Allí estaba de nuevo la gran bocota del Comandante Hunter lista para ajusticiar a su siguiente víctima. Rick estuvo a punto de darse contra la pared al oír el pronunciado silencio que reinó en la comunicación por varios segundos. Minmey iba a odiarlo y eso si no podría soportarlo jamás.

-Minmey, discúlpame… no quise…

-Está bien – consintió ella, extremadamente cortante – veo que no estás de buen humor. Llámame al hotel cuando te sientas mejor.

-No, espera…

-Deberías considerar dejar la milicia, Rick. Has cambiado tanto – suspiró la cantante –. Te has vuelto huraño y enojón, tanto como esa mujer que trabaja contigo. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Lisa – apuntó Rick, en tono defensivo – Lisa Hayes. Y aunque a veces sea una amargada, no me agrada el acento con que lo dices.

-¿Disculpa?

-Además, la mayor parte del tiempo es una persona amable, honesta, responsable y… y…

-¿Y?

Oh, oh… la frase que desfiló por el corazón de Rick en ese momento amenazaba con salir a la superficie y mandarlo directo al infierno de la desolación y el menosprecio de su artista favorita.

-Y ella… ella me… me…

-¿Qué Rick¿Ella qué?

-Mmmmeee… - forcejeó Rick, royéndose los labios por enésima ocasión en ese día -¡Adiós! – alcanzó a decir el piloto, colgando abruptamente.

Camino a casa, Rick Hunter deseó haber tenido el hábito de fumar para desvanecer con el humo, todas sus preocupaciones y malestares.

Que espantoso día y que detestable suerte.

-¿Por qué me está pasando a mí? – se preguntó, abatido.

De pronto, como si una voz hubiese salido en su auxilio para aclararle la mente, recordó la solicitud que hizo a las altas autoridades celestiales con motivo de su cumpleaños número veintitrés.

_Juro que a partir de hoy le diré exactamente lo que pienso a todo el mundo._

¿Y para qué, justamente para que nadie sufriera la clase de padecimiento que el soportaba con los secretismos de las mujeres.

-Oh, cielos – se cubrió el rostro con las manos – ¡no puede ser¿es por eso que las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, me quieren matar¿por un estúpido deseo?

-Si no miras por donde pisas, te puedes romper la cara – dijo Lisa Hayes, parada frente a la puerta del Comandante Hunter.

Rick irguió rápidamente la cabeza, sintiendo la acera evaporarse debajo de sus pies.

-Capitana – repuso Rick, sorprendido.

-No estamos en la base ni en una misión, Rick. Me llamo Lisa.

-Lo sé… y me encanta tu nombre.

Lisa no supo si reír o soltarle una bofetada al pobre chico que se llevó las manos a la boca de inmediato. Notó que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas como tomates y decidió no comenzar otra disputa a mitad de la calle.

-¿Podemos… podemos entrar, Rick? Quiero hablar contigo.

Rick negó con la cabeza, temeroso a lo que su boca podría desatar.

-Rick, necesito hablarte – insistió Lisa, molesta - ¿Vas a echarme?

-Es que… Lisa… - contestó Rick, liberando con mucho cuidado cada palabra – te lo ruego… hoy no.

-Rick Hunter, esto es importante.

-Te lo suplico.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? – inquirió con arrebato.

-Porque…

-¿Por qué¡Habla ya!

-¡Porque voy a decirte que te quiero! – reveló Rick, resignándose a mover los labios en contra de su voluntad.

La mujer volvió a sentir una revolución en el estómago, creyendo por unos breves y minúsculos instantes que escuchaba lo que siempre había anhelado oír de Rick Hunter. No obstante, las imágenes de la señorita Macross retornaron a su mente como un látigo flagelante y sacudió la cabeza para dispersar sus falsas esperanzas.

-Tienes razón, Lisa – dimitió Rick – será mejor que hablemos.

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto, Rick? – preguntó Lisa, estremecida, rogándole con la mirada que no la hiriera más.

-Porque… - respondió el piloto, tomando un gran respiro – bueno… porque creo que… es verdad.

**Continuará...

* * *

**

**Notas:**

¿Como voy? no sean así y dejenme saber su opinión... Un abrazo a quienes de todas formas me leen sin dejarme un review.

Arigato. Ja na!

Emera-chan


	5. La noche de un día difícil

**Transmisión V**

_**La noche de un día difícil.**_

-Hace casi veinticuatro horas ya – evocó Rick, mirando el reloj colgado en medio de la sala, mientras Lisa regresaba del tocador - ¿cuánto durará esto?

-Disculpa – se excusó la mujer, sentándose frente a él –. Necesitaba… mojarme la cara.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-S-sí… no fue nada. Sólo me sentí mareada.

-¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

-No... - dijo Lisa, respirando hondamente -lo quiero es que me digas porque has decidido vengarte así de mí.

-Lisa… - dijo Rick, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado – te juro que yo no…

-Basta, Rick – lo contuvo la Capitana – no me mientas más. Pensé que éramos amigos.

-¡Y lo somos!...todo el tiempo no he hecho más que ser sincero, créeme.

-¿Eso incluye que soy una vieja amargada?

-Es un insulto idiota, lo sé – aceptó Rick, buscando en su corazón la verdad, pero la manera correcta de decirla – te comportas como un dictador despiadado cuando las cosas no salen como tú quieres…

-Cuando las cosas no son como deben ser – corrigió ella.

-¿Te das cuenta, a eso me refiero ¿No podrías ser un poco más… comprensiva?

-Órdenes son órdenes – asestó, resuelta – No pretendo faltar a mis obligaciones si de eso depende la vida de seres humanos.

-Nadie dice lo contrario. Pero el ser exigente no necesariamente implica ser rudo.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de mis defectos, sólo quiero que me digas por qué me has hecho sentir como basura desde ayer.

-Me gusta hablar contigo… de lo que sea, Lisa – declaró Rick, consciente de que su deseo de cumpleaños seguía abrumándolo con su efecto – me gusta estar a tu lado, verte sonreír, conversar sobre cualquier tema y hacerlo comograndes amigos. Tus ojos resplandecen cada vez que estás contenta y eres capaz de contagiarnos a todos con una sola palabra de aliento. Lisa, me gustas porque…

-¡Cállate¿qué intentas hacer? – increpó Lisa, exasperada – ¿volverme loca?

-No… Lisa…

-Anoche me gritaste a la cara que me mantuviera alejada de tu vida romántica… que no metiera las narices si salías con esta chica o con aquella… ¿y ahora me hablas así¿qué esperas que piense?

-Anoche hablé enojado – se justificó Rick, yendo hacia ella – ¿Nunca has dicho tonterías cuando estás enojada, Lisa?

-¡No, si con eso lastimo a alguien más!

-¿Te lastimé? – preguntó, arrodillándose junto a su recién descubierta persona favorita.

-¡Claro que me lastimaste! Porque yo… porque yo… - respondió Lisa, perdiendo la voz.

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo… - balbuceó la mujer, apretando los puños y liberando sus lágrimas.

El reloj en la pared marcó tres graves campanadas, anunciando la diez de la noche en punto. Veinticuatro horas exactamente habían pasado desde que Rick Hunter formuló uno de los deseos más pavorosos del universo: estar condenado a decir la verdad en todo momento. El Comandante observó fugazmente las manecillas del relojpero regresó su mirada a Lisa, quien se escondíadel hombre al que amaba con el alma.

-Perdóname, no quise herirte, Lisa. Pero no te mentí ¡no puedo mentirte!... tú… me gustas… y además… yo te… te… te quie…

El estrepitoso zumbido del teléfono interrumpió al piloto, quien raramente sintió un gigantesco peso desaparecer de su espalda.

-Maldición – farfulló el chico entre dientes, al acercarse a la bocina.

Lisa aprovechó para retomar el ritmo de su respiración y limpiar sus lágrimas. Una punzada en el pecho le adelantó quién era la persona que llamaba a deshoras, lo que le provocó tomar su bolso para salir de allí al segundo de comprobarlo.

-Rick Hunter - dijo el Comandante.

-¡Rick! – exclamó la voz chillona de Minmey – ¿Cómo te encuentras, mejor, creo que se cortó la llamada hace un rato y olvidé decirte que…

-Minmey, estoy ocupado –advirtió Rick, con firmeza –. Y la llamada no se cortó por casualidad, yo colgué.

Para entonces Rick estaba exhausto de luchar contra la verdad que estaba destinada a salir de su boca con o sin su consentimiento. Se rindió ante aquella aparente maldición sin reparar en las consecuencias.

-¡Eres un grosero¿Por qué me hablas así? – inquirió la cantante, con acento infantil – ¿Y con quién estás?

Lisa, quien ya se encontraba de pie y rumbo a la salida, le echó un último vistazo a la espalda de Rick antes de detenerse congelada al escuchar las despreocupadas respuestas del Comandante.

-Estoy con Lisa y la grosería la está padeciendo ella al quedarme a platicar contigo mientras me espera –dijo Rick tragando en seco, un poco afligido porsu rudeza. Pero no podía hacer más, su maldición lo perseguiría el resto de la vida.

-¡Majadero! – espetó, Minmey – ¡No me vuelvas a hablar¡Ya no te quiero y hemos terminado!

-¿Terminado? – refutó Rick, incrédulo – No sabía ni siquiera que salíamos juntos.

Por respuesta, recibió un fuerte golpe en el oído al ser azotada la bocina del otro lado de la línea. Desastre y desconsuelo; su condena de sinceridad absoluta lo había llevado a separarse de su querida Minmey. Ella nunca lo perdonaría y sin embargo... ¿Por qué no se sentía herido de muerte? o quizás… ¿hundiéndose lentamente en la oscura y tristesoledad?

-Que raro¿no le parece, Capitana? – habló Rick, volviéndose a mirar a Lisa – que a veces los sueños se conviertan en pesadillas… y los deseos en maldiciones.

-Rick…

-¿Adónde vas? – le cuestionó,observando su bolso en las manos.

-Imaginé que tal vez querías un poco de privacidad para hablar con tu… novia.

-¿Novia, yo no tengo novia – dijo el hombre más sincero del planeta –, bueno… no hasta esta noche.

Las piernas de Lisa se tornaron en dos vacilantes columnas de papel agitadas por el viento. Todo empezó a darle vueltas y dejó caer su cartera al suelo, sujetándose apenas de un librero cercano.

-Lisa – dijo Rick asustado, corriendo a sostenerla – ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo siento… es que de pronto… perdí el equilibrio.

-Ven, te llevaré a la recámara.

Rick cargó a Lisa entre sus brazos, estrechándola con infinita ternura para dirigirse a su cuarto. Un segundo timbrazo del teléfono retumbó en todo el apartamento, haciendo resoplar al Líder Skull con pesadez a mitad del camino.

-¿Y ahora qué? – inquirió, con humo saliendo por su cabeza –, vuelvo enseguida, perdóname – dijo, dejando delicadamente a Lisa sobre la cama.

-Está bien – repuso ella, con la cara ardiendo de pena. ¡Estaba en la alcoba de Rick Hunter y él en persona la había llevado hasta el lecho en brazos! No pudo evitar pellizcarse el antebrazo para saber que no estaba soñando.

-Rick Hunter – masculló el hombre, de bastante mal humor.

-¡Jefe! – saludó Max, animosamente - ¿Interrumpo?

-¡Cómo nunca! – aseguró Rick, queriendo golpear a Max a través de la bocina – ¿Qué sucede, Max?

-¿Aún sigue la Capitana Hayes contigo?

-¡Sí!... por eso te repito que eres sumamente inopor… oye, aguarda un minuto – gruñó Rick – ¿Cómo sabes que Lisa está aquí?

-¿Eh?... – carraspeó el piloto – tengo… tengo una muy buena explicación pero no es el momento jefe, tienes visitas.

-No te equivocas, Max. Me debes una muy buena explicación.

-Únicamente llamé para saber algo, Rick.

-¿Qué?

-¿En verdad comiste del pastel de Miriya?

-Ya te había dicho que sí, Max ¿por qué?

-¿A qué hora?

-¿A qué hora? – repitió Rick, agotando su paciencia – ¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Te lo explicaré con detalle, Rick. Lo juro. Dime a qué hora probaste ese pastel.

El Comandante miró el reloj e indudablemente recordaba la hora exacta en que la noche de ayer había escupidocasi todo el contenido de su boca a causa de aquella tarta sabor Zentraedi.

-A las diez de la noche, Teniente… ¿algo más?

-Deseaste ser sincero con los demás, así como te gustaría que lo fueran contigo¿correcto? – se aventuró a preguntar Max.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?

-Mañana te contaré los pormenores Rick. Pero tenía que decirte que el efecto del pastel duraba solamente veinticuatro horas. Pasadas las diez de la noche todo lo que has hablado no ha sido por la fuerza. Era lo que en verdad sentías y pensabas.

-¿Q-qué… cómo¿Cuál efecto? Max… ¡Max!

El intermitente sonido de la línea cortada fue lo que oyó Rick casi de inmediato.

-¿Efecto? – se preguntó, confundido – ¿Veinticuatro horas, eso quiere decir que lo que hablé con…

Rick abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a la recámara para encontrar a Lisa de pie y absorta, contemplando la luz de la luna que se escurría traviesamente por la ventana.

-¡Lisa! – exclamó, haciéndola pegar un brinco.

-¿Qué?

-¡Pregúntame de qué color son tus ojos!

-¿Qué? –repitió Lisa, arrugando la nariz y levantando una ceja.

-¡Por favor, pregúntame!

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Anda… - tomó sus manos, aproximándose a ella hasta hacerla enrojecer – te lo suplico.

-Bueno… - accedió, todavía mirándolo como a un desquiciado – ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

-¡Azules!

-¡Claro que no! – se quejó ella, enérgicamente – Rick Hunter, no puedo creer que aún no sepas de qué color son mis…

-Por supuesto que lo sé – la interrumpió, inclinando la cabeza para quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios – son verde esmeralda y brillan cada vez que sonríes… o te enojas demasiado.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó, nerviosa.

-¿Qué hago de qué? – jugueteó Rick, acercándose más y más.

-No me veas así… no me… gusta.

-¿Ah no? – sonrió con coquetería – ahora eres tú la mentirosa.

-Yo no… digo mentiras – aseveró, ocultando el rostro.

-Yo tampoco – acarició su mejilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos – ¿Te das cuenta, Lisa? lo que te dije, después de que el reloj… vaya… - exhaló, escéptico – por la fuerza o no, era cierto.

-Estás asustándome, Rick. ¿Qué tienes?

-Te quiero, Lisa – dijo Rick, como si intentara probar la presencia del encanto del que había sido víctima durante un día entero.

-Rick, eso no es…

-¡Te quiero! – dijo más fuerte – ¡Es verdad, te quiero!

-¡Rick!... ¿por qué me…?

Rick estaba fastidiado de preguntas y decidió robarse los labios de Lisa Hayes apasionadamente, sumergiéndola en una explosión de suaves cosquilleos debajo de su vientre. Lisa, reconociendo que también estaba harta de pensar todo tantas veces, rodeó a su piloto favorito deslizándolelos brazos por el pecho hasta su cuello, para luego sujetarse a él como a una vertiginosa estrella fugaz e inundar su cuerpo de calor y placer infinitos al cobijo de la noche de un día difícil.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:**

Alex! hermosa Alex, gracias por leerme y dejarme un breve comentario, con eso me basta para seguir y comprometerme contigo a pensar en un fic más largo. Este ensayo puede haber resultado una soberana broma, pero pensaré en algo en serio... prometo.

Emera-chan

Ja na!


	6. ¿Para qué son los amigos?

**Transmisión VI**

_**¿Para qué son los amigos?**_

-Buenos días, Teniente – saludó Rick a espaldas de Max Sterling, quien se disponía a abordar su Veritech para dar comienzo a su patrullaje matutino.

-¡Buen día, Comandante! – correspondió Max, con un saludo militar.

-Bien Max – dijo Rick, consultando su reloj – tienes exactamente cinco minutos para explicarme lo sucedido el día de ayer.

-Se te ve bien, Rick – repuso Max, sonriéndole con malicia – ¿Tuviste dulces sueños?

-Pues… yo… - se sonrojó Rick Hunter, al tiempo en que reía nerviosamente – Ejemmm… no estamos hablando de mí y no trates de cambiar el tema.

-Vamos, jefe. Toda la Base los vio llegar juntos – aseguró Max, recargándose con los brazos cruzados sobre el fuselaje de su avión – ¿Finalmente dejaron de lado los rodeos y se declararon su amor?

-Algo… algo así – respondió Rick, con la cara tan roja como un tomate –. Lisa y yo hablamos largo rato.

-No demasiado, espero.

-Max… - protestó Rick, buscando donde meter la cabeza –. Bueno ¿Me vas a decir o no lo que sucedió con mi deseo?

-De acuerdo.

Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente, según la versión que Max le dio al Comandante Hunter. Miriya Sterling se encontraba en la planta baja del Puente del SDF-2 justo en el instante en que Rick Hunter entró furioso a la planta alta del Centro de Mando para encarar a la Capitana Hayes y exigirle, de una manera no muy amable, que dejara de entrometerse en su vida amorosa.

-Y mi vida personal,es precisamente eso – espetó Rick, con suficiencia – ¡mi vida personal!

Miriya oyó el resto de la discusión y también la forma en que Lisa abandonó la sala, profundamente dolida por la actitud de su piloto preferido.

-Inmaduro… insolente – musitó Miriya, aguardando a que Rick saliera del área de controles, incrédulo al hecho de que Lisa Hayes estuviese enamorado de él, tal y como se lo había asegurado una de las conejitas del Puente.

Al poco rato Miriya Sterling llegó a casa, resentida con el Comandante Hunter por su descortesía ante una de las mujeres más amables, comprometidas y atentas que había conocido en la vida, y se decidió a darle una lección.

-¿Qué haces, mi amor? – preguntó Max, mirando por encima del hombro de su esposa.

-Un pastel – contestó ella, con naturalidad.

-¿Pastel¿Para quién?

-Para el Comandante Hunter. Me parece que hoy fue su cumpleaños.

-¿De verdad? – inquirió Max, abriendo grande los ojos –. Cielos, creo que lo olvidé por completo.

-No importa – sonrió Miriya, terminando la tarta de color violeta –. Aún no es tarde para que vayas y lo felicites de mi parte. Toma – dijo, extendiéndole el postre – espero que le haga provecho.

Max, obediente a su mujer aunque con cierto recelo, se dirigió a la casa de Rick para entregarle su obsequio de parte de la familia Sterling: "con mucho cariño".

-Lo demás es historia – concluyó Max su relato.

-Sigo sin comprender… - habló Rick, desconcertado – ¿Qué tiene que ver mi deseo con el pastel?

-Miriya no hizo un pastel cualquiera, y me lo confesó cuando volví.

-¿Qué?

-Las Meltrandi utilizaban una sustancia especial para obligar a los soldados Zentraedi a revelar sus secretos cada vez que los hacían sus prisioneros – explicó Max, con tranquilidad –, y lo que hizo Miriya fue vaciar un poco de ese líquido en tu comida.

-¿Qué! – exclamó Rick al sentir como si lo hubieran envenado, llevándose las manos a la garganta - ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?

-No es que sea una sustancia mágica que conceda deseos – aclaró Max, haciendo caso omiso de las muecas de Rick –, simplemente se conectó de inmediato con lo que pensaste dado que para eso está hecha. Para obedecer la primer orden que escuche tu cerebro.

-Y el efecto dura veinticuatro horas¿cierto? – preguntó Rick, con un sudor frío recorriendo su frente.

-Así es. Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, jefe.

-¡Y todo este tiempo lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! – vociferó Rick, haciendo saltar a Max – ¡Max Sterling! – gruñó el piloto – ¡Te voy a…!

-Comandante Hunter – dijo una voz de mujer, a unos metros de distancia – ¿Se puede saber la razón de sus gritos?

-Capitana Hayes – se cuadró Max, con la mano en la sien.

-Max tiene una historia muy divertida que contarte, Lisa – declaró Rick, mirando a su amigo como a un insecto que debía exterminar sin piedad.

-Teniente – repuso, Lisa - ¿podría dejarme a solas con el Comandante?

-Señora, sí señora – respondió Max, dibujando en su rostro una amplia sonrisa –. Con permiso, jefe.

-¿A qué historia te refieres, Hunter? – cuestionó Lisa, al quedar a solas con Rick.

-¿Sabías que tienes amigos poderosos en la Base, Lisa? – inquirió Rick, abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Amigos poderosos? no sé a qué te refieres – arguyó, con sensualidad.

-Al menos creo que tuve suerte – dijo Rick, acercándose a sus labios – pudo haber sido veneno para ratas en lugar del elixir de la verdad.

-No tengo idea de lo que está hablando, Comandante, pero me gustaría que me lo explicara con más calma esta noche.

-¿Esta noche? – sonrió Rick, sin poder creer su suerte –. Suena bien.

-Hay algo que suena mejor – le susurró Lisa al oído.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, sujetándola con fuerza y disfrutando del aroma de su perfume.

-Te quiero... – dijo la Capitana Hayes, antes de tomar el rostro de Rick y besarlo cálidamente, sumergiéndose con él en un vertiginoso remolino de emociones.

Desde una esquina lejana, una pareja de esposos observaba en silencio una de las escenas más románticas ocurridas en el SDF-2 y una de las más esperadas por toda la humanidad… de acuerdo, al menos por toda la tripulación.

-Felicidades, señora Sterling – dijo Max, en un murmullo.

-¿Por qué, felicidades?

-Tuviste una buena idea.

-Lo único que quería, era darle su merecido a ese malcriado.

-Y lo hiciste… - apuntó Max, volviendo la vista a la pareja de enamorados que continuaba besándose hasta perder la respiración – le obsequiaste a Rick lo que en el fondo se merece: una gran mujer.

-Bueno… - consintió Miriya, satisfecha – como dicen los humanos ¿para qué son los amigos?

**FIN**

**

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero les haya gusto... Teniente! gracias por dejarme su review, un honor. Y gracias también a quienes hayan hecho click en "La fuerza de la verdad" para escaparse un rato del mundo._ **

_Emera-chan_


End file.
